


Seduction

by Tihana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (in my head at least), Drabble, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tihana/pseuds/Tihana
Summary: An innocent scene in front of the entrance to the Headmistress' office, or is it?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 40





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for all the mistakes. The fic is not beta-read.

“I’m getting tired of this, Potter.” Malfoy stares at me sideways as we stand next to each other in front of the entrance to the Headmistress’ office.

He looks cautious but relaxed with his hands easily crossed on his chest, the short strands of his blond hair just the perfect amount of disheveled. Compared to him, I must look completely disordered, all messy and unsettled.

This is the fifth time in the past month we’ve ended up here together reporting an incident. After the classes resumed, the tension between the houses grew tighter and tighter to a point where if I was not separating magical students from getting into fistfights, I was saving unsuspecting Slytherins from getting hexed. 

“I’m sorry,” I say almost automatically and as Malfoy visibly tenses up, I hastily add, “I know you’d rather get hexed than be saved by me, but I was nearby, I couldn’t just ignore it.”

He slowly turns his head, his eyes fixing on me. I avert my gaze and instantly feel angry at myself for doing so. As I return my stare to meet his, on his immaculate Slytherin vest I catch the glitter of the silver snake shining as bright as his eyes that still bore into me.

“Well, that’s the thing, Potter,” he says, one corner of his mouth slowly rising into a lopsided smile, “Why are you always somewhere near me?”

I swallow hard, and suddenly I want to fix the annoying asymmetry of his crooked grin that makes him look so… cold and cruel and captivating.

I try to control my voice as I say, “So that’s what you’re tired of? Me being at Hogwarts at the same time as you?”

Deep down I know that this is a hopeless attempt at escape, that I’ve already been caught, long before I ended up standing here today. 

I can feel his hand slowly rising to my face even before my eyes catch the movement. My instincts cry to back away, but instead, I am drawing my head just a fraction nearer with a short, perhaps unnoticeable strain of my neck. His fingers grip my chin and he tilts it up, his face now moving towards mine. Suddenly, blood is rushing in my ears. The wave of panic breaks whatever spell was hypnotizing me, and I jerk away. Not much, not enough for him to lose the hold on my chin. 

A ghost of knowing passes on his face touching his eyes and his mouth with a brush of softness. 

“This is what I’m tired of, Potter.” And then after a painful pause, “Harry.” 

He waits for a second, his eyes carefully scanning my face. I don’t know what he sees there, but he resumes, “This constant game. You are always nearby. Watching me, luring me in, and yet never getting close enough... to touch.”

At the last word, he shifts his grip, his thumb now tracing my lips. The moment stretches between us like honey, his expectancy carefully concealed with a blankness of expression, my lips burning from his touch, ready to part under the slightest hint of pressure.

The entrance to the office opens with a sudden noise. He lets go of me almost immediately and I finally let out the breath I was holding all this time. He goes in first, I follow one step behind, up the spiral staircase. Suddenly my hand is moving as if magnetized by the body looming in front of me, and before I can register the motion, my fingers are touching the rich fabric of his vest just above his right shoulder blade. It lasts only a fraction of a second, but when we stand next to each other inside the Headmistress’ office, the slightly raised corners of his mouth tell me all that I need to know.


End file.
